Fly
by Whispering Hope
Summary: AU OneShot. Bakura POV. Bakura is a Demon that hates his wings, but a meeting changes his life forever... Slight ShounenAi Tendershipping.


**Fly**

Author: Whispering Hope

A/N: Dedicated to everyone, especially Tiara-chan and Kou-chan of sonomama at GJ. Here is a fluff Bakura/Ryou one-shot for you. And to everyone, enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

---

I want to fly.

How many Mortals in the world are asking this? Many, and I hear them screaming that wish again and again in their mind, and I can feel the strain of the wish when it never came true. I see their jealousy as they eye the birds, watch them invent the aeroplanes.

All for one small wish, that of to fly, like the Winged-Ones, the Angels and the Demons.

But how many Winged-Ones don't want to fly? The Mortals would laugh at you if you ask them that, and answer that everyone wishes they could fly. But me. They don't believe me, you know. All thanks to my ancestors, no one believes us Demons anymore, and no one believes I don't want to fly.

I hate my wings, marking me as a outcast and as much as the Angels are good, they are outcasts too. And there's another reason why I don't want to fly.

I'm afraid of heights.

Laugh, laugh all you want, a Demon afraid of heights, say that Hell will freeze over, say that all Demons would buy ice-skates – actually, we all have it already - and laugh again right in my face.

The truth lies there, I'm afraid of heights, and whenever I fly, there's this feeling in me that feels like falling, a sensation that I hate yet cherish with all my heart. It is part of me that I can never throw away, you see.

But deep down inside, I wish I was never born a Winged-One.

And Demons cannot die, unless killed by their own kind or the Angels, but the Angels would not kill for no purpose and were on a current treaty with the Demons., while the Demons slay their allies is a laughing joke. A joke that no one would commit, and jumping down a valley wouldn't help at all.

"It's deep, isn't it?" There was a small voice behind me, and I turned to face a white-haired boy, with innocent brown eyes, and a smiling face, making me frown.

You see, Mortals don't usually talk to Demons when the Demons show that true forms outright and my black leathery wings were behind me, folded nicely so that they wouldn't block my full view of my surroundings, just in case. "What's your name?"

He giggled, and strangely, I liked that small bubbly sound. I never liked how my friends giggle, but his stranger's giggle sounds like a melody to me, Then, his smile grew even bigger, if that was possible in the first place and he glowed, white feathery wings unfolding from his back as he hovered three foot in the air.

So he was an Angel.

"I'm Ryou," he said, then bowed from where he was but toppled through the air straight at me, and we both landed on the dry soil, he on top on me, like a a piece of bread upon the fillings. And I could feel his chest rise up and down, look deep inside his eyes to find so much innocence that could have blinded me and a slight blush on his cheeks.

He got up quickly, then bowed again. This time on the ground. "I'm so sorry. I'm clumsy, you see."

I got up, brushing the dirt off me. "Never heard someone say he himself was clumsy before. No harm done, Ryou. My name's Bakura."

"Bakura, female name of Bakula, no?" he asked, excitedly, and I couldn't help but smile and nod. "That's a nice name, Kura!" And I shook my head. Angels. A small portion of them were hyper, and just my luck to meet one of them. "Kura, you want to fly with me today?"

I blinked, shocked. Angels do offer to have flies with Demons, like a Mortal would walk with another but a question from this Angel just shocked me. I'm not sure why, but I wanted to agree but my only way out was to say no. How to tell an Angel I was afraid of heights?

"Kura! Please?" he asked, and his brown eyes enchanted me, filled with excitement, innocence, something I couldn't bear to break, something I couldn't bear to spoil.

"I guess so," I replied after hesitation, feeling kind of awkward if he knew of mine little fear.

"Close your eyes, Kura!" he said cheerfully and without asking me anything, he placed a blindfold over my eyes and I felt hands, not just one pair, but many pulling my hand, dragging me into the air.

"What-"

A small hand covered my lips and I heard Ryou's giggle again. "Kura, don't worry, they're not going to harm you, just keep quiet, kay? You'll see in a while." I began to feel sick, the sensation appearing in my head again and I knew we were traveling at a very high height, but I tried to control that nausea.

It was minutes later, but seemed like hours, that we came to a stop, and I felt the hands remove themselves from me. I was hovering in the air, but I wasn't that sick anymore.

And then a small pair of hands removed my blindfold, and the first sight I saw was Ryou performing a small dance of flight on a whole field of flowers, and I saw him beckoning me, laughing, giggling like a small child.

So I flew in and joined him, dancing in the air, like nobody's watching. You see, I fell in love with this Angel and his personality.

And that night, he lay his head on my chest and slept, and I felt my love for this small innocent Angel, and for what he did. He, and his friends, whom I had seen hiding in the bushes, watching the both of us.

I ruffled the white hair so like mine, yet unlike mine and whispered into his ear, some distance away, so that he yet everyone watching could hear me.

"Let's fly again tomorrow."

And there was a cheering sound from behind the bush, that made me smile. And Ryou was smiling too.

I was no longer afraid of heights.

An Angel taught me how to fly.

And I would fly again tomorrow.


End file.
